Módulo:Album ratings
This module implements Template:Album ratings. local mTableTools = require('Module:TableTools') local yesno = require('Module:Yesno') local p = {} local function makeCell(html, s) html :tag('td') :css('text-align', 'center') :css('vertical-align', 'middle') :wikitext(s) end local function makeRow(review, score) local row = mw.html.create('tr') makeCell(row, review) makeCell(row, score) return row end local function makeHeaderRow(header, background, scope) local row = mw.html.create('tr') row :tag('th') :attr('scope', scope ~= false and 'col' or nil) :attr('colspan', 2) :css('text-align', 'center') :css('background', background ~= false and '#1e1e1e' or nil) :css('color', 'white') :css('font-size', '120%') :wikitext(header) return row end local function makeRatingHeaderRow() local row = mw.html.create('tr') row :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'col') :wikitext('Fuente') :done() :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'col') :wikitext('Puntaje') return row end local function getScore(scoreArgs, length) for i = 1, length do local arg = scoreArgsi if arg then return arg end end return nil end local function hasDuplicateScores(scoreArgs, length) local count = 0 for i = 1, length do local arg = scoreArgsi if arg then count = count + 1 end end return count > 1 end local function ucfirst(s) local first = s:sub(1, 1) local others = s:sub(2, -1) return first:upper() .. others end local function getArgPermutations(args, prefix, num, suffix) local prefixUpper = ucfirst(prefix) local suffixUpper = ucfirst(suffix) return { args.. num .. suffix, args.. num .. suffix, args.. num .. suffixUpper, args.. num .. suffixUpper, }, 4 -- The 4 is the length of the array; this is needed as the args may be nil end local function makeWikilink(page, display) if not page and not display then error('no arguments provided to makeWikilink', 2) elseif display and not page then return display elseif page and not display or page display then return string.format('%s', page) else return string.format('%s', page, display) end end local function findSortText(wikitext) -- Simplified wikitext parser that returns a value that can be used for -- sorting. wikitext = mw.text.killMarkers(wikitext) -- Replace piped links with their display values wikitext = wikitext:gsub('%[%^%*|(^%]-)%]%]', '%1') -- Replace non-piped links with their display values wikitext = wikitext:gsub('%[%[(^%]-)%]%]', '%1') -- Strip punctuation wikitext = wikitext:gsub('%p', '') -- Trim whitespace wikitext = wikitext:gsub('^%s*', ''):gsub('%s*$', '') return wikitext end function p._main(args) local root = mw.html.create() local tableRoot = root:tag('table') -- Table base tableRoot :addClass('wikitable') :addClass( (args.align 'left') and 'floatleft' or 'floatright' ) :css('float', (args.align 'left') and 'left' or 'right') :css('clear', (args.align 'left') and 'left' or 'right') :css('width', args.width or '24.2em') :css('font-size', '80%') :css('text-align', 'center') :css('margin', (args.align 'left') and '0.5em 1em 0.5em 0' or '0.5em 0 0.5em 1em') :css('padding', 0) :css('border-spacing', 0) :tag('tr') :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'col') :attr('colspan', 2) :css('font-size', '120%') :wikitext(args.title or 'Puntajes profesionales') -- Subtitle if args.subtitle then tableRoot:node(makeHeaderRow(args.subtitle, false, false)) end -- Aggregate rows local aggregateNums = mTableTools.affixNums(args, 'aggregate') if args.MC or args.ADM or #aggregateNums > 0 then tableRoot:node(makeHeaderRow('Aggregate scores', true, true)) tableRoot:node(makeRatingHeaderRow()) -- Assemble all of the aggregate scores local aggregates = {} if args.MC then table.insert(aggregates, { name = 'Metacritic', sort = 'Metacritic', score = args.MC, }) end if args.ADM then table.insert(aggregates, { name = 'AnyDecentMusic?', sort = 'AnyDecentMusic?', score = args.ADM, }) end for i, num in ipairs(aggregateNums) do local name = args.. num local sort = findSortText(name) local score = args.. num .. 'score' table.insert(aggregates, { name = name, sort = sort, score = score, }) end -- Sort the aggregates table.sort(aggregates, function (t1, t2) return t1.sort < t2.sort end) -- Add the aggregates to the HTML for i, t in ipairs(aggregates) do tableRoot:node(makeRow(t.name, t.score)) end end -- Review rows local reviewNums = mTableTools.affixNums(args, 'rev') local duplicateScores = false tableRoot:node(makeHeaderRow('Puntajes de revisiones', true, true)) tableRoot:node(makeRatingHeaderRow()) for i, num in ipairs(reviewNums) do local scoreArgs, nScoreArgs = getArgPermutations(args, 'rev', num, 'score') tableRoot:node(makeRow( args.. num, getScore(scoreArgs, nScoreArgs) )) if not duplicateScores and hasDuplicateScores(scoreArgs, nScoreArgs) then duplicateScores = true end end -- Tracking category if mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace 0 and yesno(args.noprose) then root:wikitext('Category:Articles with album ratings that need to be turned into prose') end if duplicateScores then root:wikitext('Category:Pages using album ratings with duplicate score parameters') end return tostring(root) end function p.main(frame) local args = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { wrappers = 'Template:Album ratings' }) return p._main(args) end return p